The present invention relates to hand-tools and in particular to a tool which enables the user to apply impact torque, for example, to loosen an automotive wheel nut. The invention will be described hereinafter with reference to this field of use. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention is not limited to this particular application.
It is frequently found that standard sized wrenches do not provide sufficient leverage to loosen stubborn nuts, bolts or large screws. This is particularly the case with automotive road tools which are often inadequately sized for reasons of space and cost. To provide increased torque, the user may resort to attaching make-shift extension levers or to striking the wrench with a hammer. This is always awkward and usually damages both the tool and the bolt-head, nut or screw.